


【川次方】大明星小烦恼【大明星小跟班番外】

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川川
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: 多一个视角进行了补充
Kudos: 4





	【川次方】大明星小烦恼【大明星小跟班番外】

大明星川西拓实最近觉得很烦躁，但是这种烦躁并不是因为有什么具体的事情影响的，而是一种心理上的不舒适，让他感觉似乎做什么都不对，做什么都仿佛少了点什么。

这种烦躁的开始大概是基于一个叫川尻莲的人在好几天前居然提出了要辞职。

川尻莲，是他的助理。在他还是一个小透明的时候就已经陪在他身边的人。他并不是一个特别好相处的人，小毛病很多小规矩，也不少，公司委派的小助理没有几个能忍受得了他这种脾性，所以这个岗位上的人总是换了又换。至少，在川尻莲来之前，是这样的…

初次见面时，其实他也对这个不笑的适合看着像不良少年的人不太信任。但川尻莲的笑似乎有一种魔力，在他特别烦躁的时候，只要看到他的笑容就会觉得心情平复了不少，有烦恼的时候，只要跟莲君说说话，似乎也总能得到明确的方向。

况且他的业务能力实在是很优秀，即便是他这么龟毛的人都对他的工作也无可挑剔。所以他实在没有立场去对川尻莲耍什么小性子。除了有些不满他挑食的毛病之外。

但即便如此，川西拓实也从未在他面前表示过自己对他的信赖与依赖，因为在内心深处，他觉得信任本身就是一件潜移默化的事情，并不需要特别去说明，在一个人的日常所有行为中就能体现，懂的人自然会懂，而他觉得莲君便是那个懂他的人。

只有那一次，那个晚上——  
那是川西拓实第一次拿到了金唱片大赏，他终于用行业的肯定来证明了自己。

公司为他准备了庆功宴，也许是因为确实太高兴了，平时不怎么喝酒的他也在工作人员的祝贺下也灌了几杯黄汤下肚。

庆功宴结束之后是由不喝酒的川尻莲把他送回家的，回到家里，他仍觉得非常兴奋，便拉着川尻莲在阳台唱起了小曲儿吹起了夜风。

“莲君，你会陪着我的对吗？会一直在我身边支持我的对吗？”也许是酒精的作用，也许是夏夜的风吹得他沉醉，总之今夜的他特别高兴，平日里有些不好开口的话，也就这样没有负担地说了出来。他很庆幸，在他人生那么一个重要的时刻陪在他身边的是川尻莲。

望着那双像小动物一样的清澈透明的眼睛，川尻莲笑了，而后又点了点头，“嗯，只要拓实需要我，我会一直在你背后支持你”。

这是一句承诺，至少川西拓实是这么认为的。所以在这句话里，他找到了继续前行的勇气。

“让我们一起往更高的顶点前进吧！go the the top！”

“go to the top！”

**

就这样，他们又走过了好一段一起奋战的岁月，为了让川尻莲不这么辛苦，川西拓实甚至还为他再安排了一个助理。所以当他提出要辞职的时候，他实在是想不通，川尻莲到底是哪里不满意，才会提出要辞职。

川尻莲的小助理不断想要暗示他，莲君要走是因为不够钱用。让他不要那么抠门，但她恐怕不知道他对川尻莲的大方恐怕都超过自己了。所以因为钱的问题要走他才不信。但他又想不到到底是因为什么原因，难道是因为有更好的发展机会？

其实可能只要开口问问就好了，毕竟莲君对他可是从来就没有任何隐瞒，可他奇怪的自尊心又拉不下脸去问，但这是不是显得他好像要阻碍别人的大好前程一样，他并不是这样的人——他虽然是这样对自己说的，反应到实际行动里却又是另一副面孔。

比如说他在那段时间里总会故意制造一些麻烦让川尻莲去解决，又比如说也开始挑剔起他准备的工作。然而川尻莲好像永远都不会生气，永远都是笑着面对着他。

望着川尻莲的眯眯眼，他反而更加窝火，难道他对自己真的一点都不在乎吗？不在乎他为什么反常？还是说根本就没有发现他的异样？他原本打算变本加厉地折磨他，却在最后关头还是不舍看他如此忙碌。

“没意思”，他在心里嘀咕，自己幼稚的行为没意思，川尻莲永远都是那样一副温柔的面孔更没意思。

这种奇怪的氛围持续到了川尻莲要正式离职的那一天。明明第二天有通告，但川西拓实还是一夜未眠，早早就起来心情复杂等着川尻莲和他的小助理来接他。

如约而至的他们在看到早起的他后纷纷露出了惊讶的表情。川西拓实特别注意观察川尻莲的表情，却只看到他在短暂惊讶之后又恢复了往常的笑脸。

工作的时候严肃认真，私下又好相处，平日里川尻莲的这些品质在川西拓实眼里都是赞同的欣赏，但今天他却希望川尻莲能表现地不一样，然而他还是同往常一般，甚至比往常还更自信谨慎，一遍又一遍跟小助理确认行程，反复叮嘱她在以后的工作中要多加注意。他该夸奖他的敬业才是，但实际上他内心极度不爽，因为川尻莲的表现就像是在极力划清与他的界限，这让他心情越来越糟糕。

忍了一天终于结束了所有通告之后，川尻莲呼唤了一声川西拓实，川西拓实这才发现，自己有多期待川尻莲会对他说什么，以至于现在站在川尻莲面前心跳加速掌心流汗。

然而川尻莲只是笑着对他说了一句：“拓实，一直以来谢谢你的照顾，以后我也会作为粉丝继续应援川西拓实的。”

**

自从川尻莲就这么离开后，川西拓实就更不对劲了，愤懑，烦躁，总之所有不好的情绪都笼罩着他。

虽然日子不是也在照常过吗，通告甚至还变得更多了，但为什么，为什么总有一种莫名的惆怅笼罩着他，让他仿佛身处迷雾之中，看不清前方的路。

以前川尻莲在身边的时候，他从未思考过这个人对于自己的意义，就好像我们太习惯一样东西的存在，就会觉得理所当然，直到失去后才知道原来他早已无可替代。或许到这一刻，他才明白，习惯这件事到底有多可怕，川尻莲之于他，早就不仅仅是一个助理，一个伙伴，一个朋友那么简单。从他有意识开始，这个人就已经变得比他想得还要重要。

就在他怎么边走边想着的时候，忽然听到小助理喊了一句“莲哥”，这让他心忽然跳动了一下，多年未有的紧张感忽然袭上心头，他快速望向声音的来源，希望能看到那个熟悉的身影，却发现小助理只是在讲着电话。

虽然有点失落，但他仍管不住自己的脚步，就跟一个变态一样，默默走到了小助理身边，想从她的只言片语中得到更多关于他的消息。

又聊了一会儿，她才把电话挂上，同时也发现了神情阴郁的川西拓实。

“川西先生，你有话要对我说吗？”

“那个，咳”

“什么？”

“就是，他还好吗？”

“谁？”

“你刚刚不是在跟莲君通电话吗？”

“哦，你说莲哥啊，他应该还好吧，听他声音挺元气的，刚刚还跟我说在忙舞蹈教室的场地问题，先不跟我说了，应该还挺忙的。”

“那他……”

“他什么？”

“他，有提起我吗？”

“没有耶。”

“是哦”，开始看到小助理和川尻莲愉快通话的时候，他心里还有一些酸酸的，又听说他正在忙着准备自己的舞蹈教室。

舞蹈教室？即便是已经看似那么亲密的关系，他也从未听他提过这件事，这让川西拓实很受伤，究竟是因为川尻莲觉得他并不重要不值得知道这件事，还是因为他一直以来都比较自我所以没有留意到川尻莲这些动态？

无论是哪一样，也许，他真的应该重新思考，川尻莲对于他而言到底是什么。

**

他尝试让小助理去询问川尻莲的状况，让她探探口风，得到的却是小助理拿着被“退货”的巧克力蛋糕，告知他川尻莲并不打算要回来的消息。

一种无力感笼罩在他身上，终于，他还是留不住他吗？什么叫他不再需要他了，明明被抛下的是自己，难道他的未来，不应该也是属于他们一起去开创的吗？“是吗，你的未来没有我吗？狡猾的狐狸，明明是你把我丢下了。”他轻声嘀咕，不敢相信这是川尻莲给他的回应。

他轻松走了，那他呢，他该怎么办？

“或许川西先生要好好想一想，莲哥到底想要从你这里得到的是什么，才能让他愿意回来。”小助理的一句话提醒了他，是啊，与其求别人，不如他自己去问个清楚。交代好小助理要注意的，有洁癖的他连衣服都来不及换，就这么急着赶去了川尻莲的公寓。

**

来是来得很急，但真正站在他公寓门口的时候，他又不知该如何应对了，愣住门前做了很久的心理建设后，终于在有其他路人路过并且似乎发现了他是大明星川西拓实之后，他才不能不硬着头皮按了门铃。

“拓实？”川尻莲倒是很快就来把门打开了，穿着一身白色居家服的他，显得更加单薄。他似乎也没料到川西拓实会出现在这里，有些惊讶地问道：“你怎么过来了。”

“我来是……”，他还没想好怎么开口，见川尻莲人走出来之后把门给带上了。

“你家里有人？”这是他能想到的第一个可能性，他这是不方便？他打扰到他了？

“没有……只是”，他欲言又止，迅速转换了话题：“拓实找我什么事吗？”

他不回答他的问题，那他大概懂了，他已经把他当成外人了，这是在拒绝他进入他的领地，那他今天来这一趟，还有必要吗？

见川西拓实迟迟未出声，川尻莲猜想，可能是跟刚刚的事有关。

“该说的话，我都已经让k代为转达了”，但即便如此，可能看在多年的情谊的份上，或许他还是需要跟他当面解释一下。

“其实我，我想开一间舞蹈教室，是做那种表演编排类型的，慢慢地累积，希望以后能做到表演制作人”，川尻莲边说的时候还不忘边留意川西拓实的表情，可能别人会觉得他痴人说梦吧，所以如果拓实要笑他，他也不会觉得奇怪，但他只是他眼中看到了一片迷茫。

“我不知道，你以前从来未曾对我说过”，如果他早一点知道，他一定会给他鼓励的。

“可能我也是怕自己被人笑话吧，拓实大概自己不知道，站在舞台上的你是多么的耀眼，每一次看到这样的你，就会又一次让我燃起我内心的渴望。从前我总会以‘拓实不能没有我在身边’作为理由为自己的借口，但后来我发现，我错了。拓实的成长比我想象中还要快，即便没有我，拓实也可以做得很好，相反我不仅不能帮你，还对你造成了那么大的压力，而我能做的就是，在拓实讨厌我之前不再打扰你”，也许川尻莲自己都没有发现在说，这句话的时候自己的声音透着无比的落寞。

“不过拓实不要多想，我并没有怨恨你什么，人生的就像一辆行驶的列车，每个车站都会有人离开也会有人上车，能陪你走过一段难忘的旅程，对我来说是一生美好的回忆。所有的离离合合都正常再正常不过了，所以我都懂的，只要笑着说再见就好。拓实不要介怀，真的。”其实，“拓实需要我”不仅是他逃避追逐自己梦想的借口，更是他一直以来想要呆在川西拓实身边的借口，只是这件事，他可能永远都不会让他知道了。说完这些，他挤出一个笑，所有还想说却又没有能说得出口的话，都包含在这个笑中，便转身扭开门把准备进屋。

“你懂个p！你根本什么都不知道！”看见川尻莲这样对他笑，他真的慌了，他知道莲君正在向他告别，这一刻他终于意识到他即将走出他的生命，他想试图压抑着自己激动的情绪，但才开口，就已经控制不住，音量大到近乎是宣泄的程度。

“什么叫没有你我也能做得很好，你没有试过，当你发生了什么事，不管是高兴的还是难过的，想要跟那个人分享的时候却发现和已经没有联系了，拿着手机翻到联系人列表对着输入框话题写了又删掉的失落；你没有试过，当你无意识地呼喊一个熟悉的名字的时候，却再也得不到他的回应的那种的心情；你没有试过，因为没有了那个人的存在，一切都不对的感受。你根本就不知道我一个人有多难过。”

不理对方转头惊讶看他的神情，他只想倾诉自己的内心，他怎么可能不需要他，没有了他，他的世界几乎停滞运转，“你没有经历过这些，你根本都不知道，根本就不……”知道我有多想你。

越说越委屈，他终于忍不住哽咽了起来，泪水迷糊了他的视线，所以他没有发现对方在听了他的话之后逐渐勾起了一抹他熟悉的笑，直到他被一个拥抱打断，在温暖的怀里感受到胸腔的震动。

”果然，拓实还是个孩子啊”，川尻莲把他抱在怀里，揉揉他的头，用带着笑的声音调侃道。

“你还笑！”虽然觉得自己已经很狼狈，但感受到他从胸腔处传达的笑意，川西拓实还是忍不住要出口吐槽。

“好了，我不笑了，你这样我可怎么放心离开呢？”川尻莲略带有粗糙感的手划过他流泪的脸颊为他拭去脸上的泪水。

终于明白他的意思，川西终于如释重负，双手抱紧他的腰，却不由自主地哭得更凶了。

“好了好了，不哭了，乖啦乖啦，我不是在这吗”……

**

是怎么止住眼泪的，川西已经想不起来了。只知道自己反应过来的时候，已经被川尻莲带到了屋内的沙发坐下，自己的面前还摆着一杯热可可。

“累了吧，喝点巧克力吧。你是不是还没有吃晚饭吧，赶紧喝了补充补充体力。”他这样对他说道，不由分说地把杯子递到他的手上监督着他一口一口地把他喜欢的黑色液体送入口腔。

望着他的喉结应吞食而颤抖，他竟然产生了一种无法言说的感受，觉得自己口干舌燥，只好吞了吞口水掩饰以免被拓实发现他这不寻常的反应。

这时，一只白色的小猫忽然从角落穿出，吓了川西拓实好大一跳，差点把巧克力洒在身上。

“别怕，takumi不会咬人的”，川尻莲笑着对他说。

“你说他叫什么？”他应该没有听错吧。

“takumi”，这是他某天回家在楼下捡到的流浪猫，下着大雨的街道，一只可怜的小猫蜷缩在屋檐下，那双眼与他对上，不知怎的，他就想起了拓实似乎也有这样的一双眼睛。

“我哪有像猫”，把他的名字为一只猫取名，怎么都有一种说不清的暧昧，想到莲君修长的手指划过猫背，他竟然还有一丝妒忌。

“它和拓实一样可爱”，川尻莲笑笑说，又像想起了什么，补充道：“拓实有鼻炎，在这屋子里会有不舒适的感觉吗？”

他内心情绪复杂，最后反而不知道该作何表示，只能无声地摇摇头。

因为怕他在有猫毛的屋子里感到不适，所以才不想让他进屋的，原来是这样是吗，知道这个原因后，他终于又安心了一些。不是因为不重视，而是因为太担心，所以才不让他进来。得到这个答案后，又酸又甜的泡泡在他心中犯规地翻滚。

“那就好”，然后又是一室的沉默，只听见小猫在一边的沉睡声以及川西拓实吞咽热可可的声音。

“我懂的，真的”，看着他把热可可喝完，川尻莲才又开口说道。

“什么？”川西拓实一时间没反应过来他说的是什么意思。

“拓实说的那些事情我也有一样的感受，真的”，他认真地望进他的眼，眼神中是不容怀疑的真挚。他想用这种方式告诉他，他们的心意是相通的。

川西拓实也懂了，他对他，不是对大明星川西拓实的尊敬，而是对平凡人川西拓实的喜爱。忍不住又红了眼眶。

说实话，虽然川西拓实的眼泪让他心疼，但他哭的样子实在是太可爱了，眼睛红红的小兔子，撅起嘴来又像小猫咪，虽然这样想不好，但是好可爱这个词却不断在他脑子里蹦出，一股冲动强烈冲击着他。

既然拓实已经勇敢的迈出了这一步，他也不应该再退缩对吧。

不再迟疑，他的唇倾向他，当唇瓣胶着的那一刻，两颗飘在空中的心，终于都找到了落地的方式。

在川尻莲的吻里，川西拓实尝到了又咸又甜的味道。咸的是他的泪水而那一分甜来自于于巧克力还是其他他并不知道，他也并不想追究了，只想用吻传达对彼此的思念。

“所以，莲君会一直陪在我身边对吗？”一记撩拨的亲吻结束后，他立刻抬头问。

这是他对同一个人第二次提出这个问题，虽然他答案已经呼之欲出，但是还是忍不住想要问。他实在是很介意，不想让这种事情再发生第二次，他需要他的答案来抚慰那颗受了伤的心。

“拓实”，川尻莲抵着他的额头，用柔的可以掐出水的声音对他说道，“其实我才是想问你，你会让我一直在你身边的对吗？不是在身后，而是让我们一起并肩，一起走以后的路。虽然我可能会有点烦人，有时候让你觉得压力很大，你都能忍受吗？”

“我现在能确定的一点，我唯一不能忍受的只有一件事，那就是失去你。”这次，换做他主动，贴紧他的唇，再一次，又再一次沉醉在迷人的触感与柔软之中。他只觉得自己整个人都轻飘飘的，明明没有喝酒，却感到自己醉了。

醉了，醉人的吻，是让人醉醺醺的恋爱气息。虽然两人都不胜酒力，但是，这一切，他们都不想结束！

“你错了”

“什么？”

“我急了的时候，也是会咬人的，不信试试。”

至于是谁先伸出的手解开了对方的扣子，又是谁把对方压倒在沙发上肆意妄为，就是后话了。

\---------------the end------------


End file.
